Rin (Toriko)
Summary Rin (鈴(リン)) is the IGO's Gourmet Research Chief, the third highest ranked official within the organization, and she is one of the main characters of Toriko. She uses different perfumes and fragrances that manipulate beasts' state of mind. She is also Toriko's fiancée and the younger sister of Sunny, two of the famed Four Heavenly Kings. Prior to her promotion, she was a beast tamer at the Gourmet Coliseumin the IGO's First Gourmet Facility. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Rin Origin: Toriko Gender: Female Age: 20, 24 after timeskip Classification: Human, IGO Animal Tamer, IGO Research Chief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Able to take down multiple beasts during the Cooking Fest Arc) Speed: Superhuman (Although not terribly fast by Toriko standards, Rin was capable of keeping pace with a tired Toriko while he was leaping through the trees of the White Forest) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived a kick from a Rockdrum, was still in one piece after a heavy blow from Starjun, which would have obliterated her if she had average human durability) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: *'Fragrance Gauntlets:' Special gauntlets that release the fragrances Rin uses. They are green and red in color with orange nozzle and there is a cartridge slot in each of them for inserting the fragrance containers. *'Fragrance Bazooka:' A special bazooka that can fire the fragrance. Rin uses it to fire like a bullet making it quite hard to avoid. *'Measuring Tongs:' Another kind of gauntlet used by Rin to measure the exact Capture Level of beings and objects, even of those beyond Capture Level 100. However it only measures Capture Levels based on physical strength. Intelligence: Very resourceful in her use of Battle Perfumes Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Fragrance:' A fragrance extracted from the Battle Flower that increases an animal's will to battle. It affects the animal’s central nervous system making them violent while at the same time stimulating the body into its peak form. It can also be used on humans as well (Toriko asks Rin to use it on him to increase his intimidation). *'Super Relaxation Fragrance:' A fragrance made with pheromones from the Nikoniko Manatee that causes a monster to become tame and relaxed. *'Hyper Endorphin Fragrance:' A fragrance with endorphins made to decrease the sense of pain in creatures. *'Thunder Peppermint Fragrance:' Rin's strongest scented fragrance, it is concentrated menthol taken from dried peppermint leaves; the scent is compared to that of a bolt lightning. One sniff is enough to keep one awake for five days. *'Devil Durian Fragrance:' The fragrance exploits the extract of the "Devil Durian." Its stench is powerful enough to repel bugs to up to half a kilometer radius. *'Super Deodorant Smoke:' A fragrance that can erase the scent of the user and those near him/her. It allows Rin to remain virtually undetected from beasts who rely heavily on scent and can approach them without any fear. It can even work on the fearsome Four Beast, a powerful creature from the Gourmet World. *'King Sleep Fragrance:' A fragrance that causes intense drowsiness extracted from the cell of the King Sloth an animal that sleeps 364 days and 23 hours a year, anyone who sniffs this fragrance can't open their eyes for a month and the sleepiness is contagious. It is a forbidden fragrance used as a weapon. *'Fragrance Sword:' Rin seemingly sprouts two blades from her gauntlets by solidifying the fragrance she uses. So far she has only been seen doing it with the King Sleep Fragrance. *'Perfume Max:' Rin unites her gauntlets in order to rise the length and thickness of her Fragrance Sword, which increases her range of attack and the dose of the fragrance. She managed to put Bei, Zyper and Dohsa to sleep in the anime with this technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 8